vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Сероголовый скворец
| wikispecies = Sturnus malabaricus | commons = Category:Sturnus malabaricus | itis = 563166 | ncbi = 451424 | section name = Синонимы | section text = * Sturnia malabarica | range map = Sturnus malabaricus distribution map.png | range legend = }} Сероголовый скворец ( ) — мелкая певчая птица из семейства скворцовых. Обитает в равнинных и холмистых районах Индии и стран Индокитая, где занимает открытые пространства с редкими деревьями и редколесья. Хорошо уживается на урбанизированных территориях, однако одинаково часто встречается и в непосещаемых человеком районах. В отличие от других видов скворцов, большую часть жизни проводит на деревьях, а не на земле. Обычно держится небольшими стайками. В некоторых источниках относится к роду малых скворцов, где значится как вид Sturnia malabaricaZuccon, Dario; Cibois, Anne; Pasquet, Eric & Ericson, Per G. P. (2006): Nuclear and mitochondrial sequence data reveal the major lineages of starlings, mynas and related taxa. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 41(2): 333—344. doi:10.1016/j.ympev.2006.05.007C. Feare, A. Craig, B. Croucher, C. Shields, K. Komolphalin. Starlings and Mynas. Princeton University Press. 1999 ISBN 0-691-00496-X. Описание Мелкий подвижный скворец длиной 17-22 см и весом 32-44 г''Salim Ali'' & S. Dillon Ripley (1972) Handbook of the Birds of India & Pakistan Vol 5 — Larks to the Grey Hypocolius. Bombay: Oxford University Press. Оперение лба и горла беловато-серое. Темя, затылок и щёки серебристо-серые, перья в этих местах несколько более длинные и взлохмаченные. Клюв голубоватый в основании, зеленоватый в середине и жёлтый на конце. Радужная оболочка серовато-белая. Верх туловища и кроющие буровато-серые. Первостепенные маховые коричневые с небольшим зеленоватым отливом, более тёмные буровато-чёрные по внешнему краю. Низ рыжевато-коричневый. Хвост серый с шоколадно-коричневыми вершинами. Ноги коричневато-жёлтые либо оливково-бурые. Самцы и самки внешне друг от друга не отличаются. Молодые птицы выглядят более тускло с преобладанием серовато-коричневых тонов. Вокализация — мелодичная трель или двусложное чириканье. Выделяют два подвида — S. m. nemoricola и S. m. blythii. Распространение Распространён на большей части Индии (кроме северо-запада), далее на восток до китайских провинций Сычуань и Юньнань и потом на юго-восток, охватывая почти всю территорию Индокитая за исключением Малайского полуострова. Преимущественно оседлый или кочующий вид, в низовьях Гималаев птицы в зимнее время перемещаются в долину Катманду. Держится среди листвы деревьев в редкольесье или на лужайках. В холмистой местности не поднимается выше 800 м над уровнем моря''Salim Ali'' & S. Dillon Ripley (1972) Handbook of the Birds of India & Pakistan Vol 5 — Larks to the Grey Hypocolius. Bombay: Oxford University Press. Размножение Сезон размножения длится с начала февраля до конца июля''M. F. Jaman'', N. Sahreen (2004) Ecology and breeding biology of chestnut-tailed starling, Sturnus malabaricus (Gmelin 1789). Ecoprint: An International Journal of Ecology, Vol 11, No 1 (2004). ISSN 1024-8668 HTML Abstract. Гнездится в дуплах деревьев на высоте 3-12 м, часто занимая старые гнёзда дятлов или бородастиков (Megalaima). Чаще всего откладывает в марте, кладка состоит из 3-5 (обычно 3-х) яиц голубовато-зелёного цвета без крапления. Период насиживания в среднем составляет 17 дней. Самец и самка вместе строят гнездо, насиживают и ухаживают за потомством. Птенцы начинают летать через 19-21 день. Питание Кормится насекомыми (термитами, жуками, гусеницами, мухами и пр.), нектаром, пыльцой и цветками растений (эритрины (Erythrina), гревиллеи (Grevillea), шальмали (Salmalia) и др). В период созревания питается ягодами лантаны (Lantana), жожоба (Zizyphus), плодами фикуса и семенами альбиции (Albizzia). Галерея Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling (Sturnus malabaricus) warbling after bath on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 3990.jpg‎|После купания на ветке хлопкового дерева Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling (Sturnus malabaricus) after bath on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 3992.jpg|Послк купания Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling (Sturnus malabaricus) after bath on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 3983.jpg‎|После купания Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starlings (Sturnus malabaricus) on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 3790.jpg‎|Стайка на ветке Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starlings (Sturnus malabaricus) on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 3776.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling (Sturnus malabaricus) after swallowing a Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) flower bud in Kolkata W IMG 3469.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling (Sturnus malabaricus) on a Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) tree W IMG 3466.jpg‎| Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling I IMG 2508.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed starlings - Kolkata looking for a drop of water IMG 6778.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut-tailed Starling I IMG 0638.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starlings I4 IMG 5713.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling I IMG 6779.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling- after bath Id IMG 6299.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling- after bath Id IMG 6285.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling I IMG 6365.jpg| Изображение:Chestnut tailed Starling I4- Kolkata IMG 7865.jpg| Литература Категория:Скворцовые Категория:Птицы Азии